


Memories to write about

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Mpreg, No More Resets (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Very fluffy, baby bones, raffle drabble winner, skelepreg, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Sans writing down memories and stories to read one day to his and Papyrus's baby. There is a lot of fluff in this.





	Memories to write about

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyasianscientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyasianscientist/gifts).



> Did a fic raffle for hitting a Tumblr follower milestone and Lazyasianscientist won the runner up prize which was a drabble. They wanted fluffy fellcest~

_‘Monsters have now been on the surface going on three years now. Been a bit hard at first, going from a kill or be killed mentality to relative safety. I say relative cause humans, eh they aren’t the most excepting but things have gotten better. Frisk, the human that released us from the underground, promised this was the last reset and they kept their promise to. Hopefully you never have to experience a reset. They are flourishing as an ambassador, being raised right by old queen Toriel to._  
  
_As for Boss and me well, were doing damn good. Don’t have to hide ourselves anymore, he’s still obnoxious and loud but I wouldn’t take him any other way. Feels fucking perfect not having to sneak kisses and touches, in case an enemy is watching us ya’know? Got lots of pictures to show you. We spent the first-year sightseeing, really living it up before settling down.  I work at the local university as a science and engineering teacher and Papyrus is the Queen and kid’s personal guard_.  
  
_Talking about pictures though I got a nice video to show you to. Papyrus trying to propose to me was-_ ‘  
  
“And what are my two favorite monsters doing?” There suddenly came a voice behind him. Used to be a time Sans would never had allowed anyone to sneak up on him. He would have reacted violently ready to fight for his life but not anymore. Especially not to the owner of the voice.   
  
Turning around as much as he could he took in the casual sight before him. His little brother calmly leaning against the side of the doorway wearing slacks and a turtle neck, so far removed from his old scarred battle armor.  
  
Turning back to the desk before him Sans grabbed the book he had been writing in.  
  
“It’s the baby book Toriel gave us. Keeping it as a diary for when our babybones is born. Writing down little thoughts that come to my mind, our lives, heh our adventures. Was just about to tell them how you proposed to me.” Sans smirked wiggled his supraorbital ridges at Papyrus.  
  
“SANS NO! they don’t need to know about that! It is humiliating enough that you have a video of it!”  
  
“Oh I told them about the video to”  
  
“Saaaaaaans!” Giggling wildly as Papyrus rushed forward carefully lifting him up bridal style his own distinct laugh of ‘Nyeh heh heh’ ringing along-side him.  Laughing harder as he was gently tossed on the bed and his shirt was lifted.  
  
“Paps what are you – nononono don’t HAHAHA!” laughing wildly Sans struggled as Papyrus began to blow raspberries onto his rounded stomach. Kicking his feet, he tried to struggle away from the ticklish feeling on his sensitive stomach. Tugging insistently on his brother’s head he dragged him upward for kisses. Fanged mouth’s met tenderly.  
  
“I love you so much Sans. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to prove it to you every day. Together we will be the best parents to our future baby.” Papyrus brought one of Sans’s hands up kissing his knuckles before resting them intertwined over Sans’s pregnant stomach.  
  
“I love you to Paps, always. OH! Wait do you feel that?” They paused holding unneeded breath looking unblinkingly down at his middle. There! A quick tap to their hands, their baby was kicking. They could feel the love their parent’s souls were giving off and in the excitement, had begun squirming and kicking.  
  
“They are going to be Great and hopefully not as Terrible as I!” Papyrus gushed nuzzling his head against the others. Together in the warmth and comfort of their home the two skeletons bathed in their shared happiness and promise of a bright laughter filled future.


End file.
